Ice Clouds
by IVIaddiee
Summary: Hello! And, welcome to my new story called ' Ice Clouds '. It's a sort of gender bend between Jack Frost and Elsa. Elsa, is now Jack Frost but in female form. And, Jack is now Elsa in male form. So, hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews so I can improve my writing skills for you guys!
1. Prologue:

***~ Ice Clouds ~***

**Elsa**

As I hit the ice cold water, I can feel the darkness surround me. Consuming me. Eating me alive. With my will to live, I struggle once more to burst through the invisible barrier keeping me from reaching the surface.. Still, I hear my little sister's cries and screams for me to come out of the water. But, they faint away as I close my deep brown eyes, the color of the soil, and let out my last breath.

When I wake up once again, my sister is gone. The moon is full, as if it's watching me. Glancing around, I notice my breast length hair is turned into shimmering silver. As I walk shakily on the thin ice with my bare feet, I knock into a stick. Looking down, I see a large staff made from wood that curves at the tip.. Almost, like a shepherds staff in which to herd the sheep. When my skin comes in contact with the staff, it glows a bright blue color. Stepping back, I grasp the stick once more and watches as it illuminates a fierce light. I grin at the glow, and then hear a sudden burst of a crackling sound.

Fearing that it's the ice breaking from under me, I shield my eyes with my navy blue sweater, now covered in frost. After sitting firmly on the ice for several moments, do I peer over my arm and notice designs on the glistening ice. I let out a sigh of relief as I stand up cautiously. Once I get a good perspective of the designs, I move to the trees lining the pond. I poke a bark of one tree, and gasp in awe as more designs spread across the surface of the tree. Smiling, I run across the pond. It was extremely easy from my deep brown trousers that I usually wore. I never did like wearing dresses, they closed in my legs, making it impossible to do anything fun.

Taking one more look at the frost forming on the tree, I then move to the other trees. Giggling, I run past them as this beautiful frost comes out from the tip of the staff and bounces onto the cluster of trees. Twirling and spinning, I let more and more ice form onto the already formed ice on the pond. Then, a burst of wind takes me flying in the air. As I get my balance again, I see the amazing master piece I've created. Ice is forming and spreading all over the pond, giving off an illusive shimmer. But as I'm marveling the frost, I feel the wind give way and I plummet into the trees below. I try desperately to find a hold of something as I hit face first into a large tree branch. Smiling, I notice a red glow from lights coming in the distance.

Unsteady, I manage to fly towards a little village. I crash into the ground with a thud, but no one seems to notice. Shrugging, I walk into the center of the village, with a massive fireplace in the center of it.

" Hello! Good day to you! " My voice is pure and silky as I call out to the people rushing past me in a hurry. I spot a little boy and I kneel in front of him as he rushes towards me. " Hi, there. Could you possibly tell me where I am? " I question, noticing the light sparkle in his eyes. As I wait patiently for an answer, the little boy doesn't slow down and he runs straight through me. I spin around in shock, taking a glance at the myriad shades of blue that come following the path the little boy ran. I gasp, clutching my heart as my icy blue eyes widen. Not wanting this to be true, I stand up and look around wildly. The people from the village run to and fro right through me.

_N-No one sees me! But, w- why?! _ Grasping my staff close, I find the exit to the village and head towards it. Glancing back once more, I take notice of the people who walked right through me. How they didn't notice I was there. How I was invisible...

** That happened over 300 years ago.**


	2. Chapter 1:

***~ Chapter 1 ~***

**Elsa**

Several years go by, and yet.. no one seems to see me. Well, except for the Guardians. And, of course they see me. I'm just like them. A spirit. I mean, don't get me wrong.. I love those guys. But, whenever I see couples in the streets, I can't help but envy them. Because, I know that the day I woke up on the pond.. that I died. Still, I want to believe that **someone **will see me. That I won't be alone in the world anymore. Yet, that day still has to come.

**But I will wait until that day. I mean, I am immortal and all. I can kill time until time itself dies.**

" Hey, Elsie! " Tooth calls out, her violet eyes twinkling. My face forms a grin, showing my sparkling white teeth.

" Hey Tooth, " I reply, hanging upside down in mid-air. " How's the teeth collecting going? " She glances at me, her face practically glowing.

" It's going well, and- " I hear a loud burst coming from upstairs, almost like thunder. My eyes widen as I dash up the spruce stairs with Tooth on my tail.

" North, what's all the ruckus about? " I call out, inching closer to a pastel red painted door, with glass designs on it.

" Elsa, you don't just go on asking a question out in the blue! What if he's h- " Tooth whines, then shuts up from me pushing my hand in her face. A faint smirk forming on my lips as she glares towards the door. I avert my gaze back towards the door and place my pale hand on the brass handle. As I twist the knob, I hear Tooth's sharp exhale.

What I see utterly shocks me.

I spot a man, twice the height as me. His skin is nothing like I've ever seen before, but made of some sort of stone. His eyes are like deep pools of emerald, and his hair is a rough greenish color. North, with his graying beard, glances at me.

" N- North! Who's this? " I question, placing my icy hair behind my ear.

" Elsa, my dear! This, is Cliff. He's a troll from the lands of Arendelle. " North answers, his deep voice ringing through the room. Relaxing a little, I gradually step closer into the room. Glancing back, Tooth is no longer there.

" Thanks, Tooth. I can always count on you. " I mumble, gripping on my staff tighter. " So, why is he here, then? "

" My, you sure are a curious one. " Cliff observes, his voice cracking slightly as his eyes roam the look of me. " I thought women weren't classified to wear trousers. "

" Hey, I'm not judging you, buddy boy! " I grumble, walking over to North and elbowing him in the ribs. " What's his problem? " North shakes his head with amusement as he glances at the moon. Sighing, I sit on the tip of my staff and cross my arms, waiting for an answer.

" Well, Elsa. Cliff is here because they need you. " North answers, averting his gaze at Cliff then me.

" Wait, why? " I raise an eyebrow as I glare at Cliff suspiciously.

" There is a Winter problem in Arendelle. The whole land is covered from head to toe in snow and ice. " Cliff claims, his eyes turning fuzzy, as if remembering something.

" So, you think **I **did it then? " Anger is boiling up inside me as I clutch my hands into fists. Cliff shakes his head, his hair bouncing back and forth. All he states is simply,

" We **know** you did it. "

* * *

" Wait, tell me again- you're saying that I have to go to Arendelle and fix their snow issue.. Why can't they just do it themselves?! " I whine, groaning as I try to make sense of this situation. North walks up behind me and places his massive hand on my shoulder.

" I'm afraid you have to stop the Winter, Elsa. " Cliff states, his lips forming a grim line.

I narrow my eyes as I shrug, " Fine, I'll go. But, you have to let me prank the guards at the palace! " North grips tighter on my shoulder, making me flinch away.

Still, Cliff took that seriously and nodded firmly. " You have got yourself a deal, Elsa. Now, come along. North is going to take us there with his snow globes. " Sighing, I nod reluctantly and follow North and Cliff out into the globe room. As we walk down the stairs, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny come rushing over.

" Who's that? "

" Ooooooh, did Elsa finally get a boyfriend? "

" His pants are green, and I like it. "

" Come on Bunny, let's spy on the- "

" Enough! " I cry out, slamming my staff on the floor and ice explodes all over the wooden floor. Glancing at Cliff, I turn around and face Tooth and Bunny. " We **are not** dating, nor will we ever. Look- he has a **wedding ring**. " I facepalm myself as Bunny and Tooth shrink back, towards North. Sighing, I glare at North and motion for him to get going.

" Alright, alright. And- there we are! Good to go, " North exclaims, his tiny blue eyes shining with excitement. " Now Elsa, you only have to stop the snow and ice. Then, you can come back, okay? No funny business, alright? "

I glance back at the portal that has now formed as North was talking, and I nod. My hands forming tiny fists as North pats me on the back and I step into the portal**.**

**Who knew that would be one of the best mistakes of my life. **


	3. Chapter 2:

***~ Chapter 2 ~***

**Elsa**

Tumbling through the portal, I let out a loud shriek as I fall face first into a pile of freshly fallen snow. I push myself upwards, and take a good look at the familiar territory I once grew up in. Cliff shakes off the excess snow and grunts.

" You know how to fix this, right? " He huffs, glaring at me.

" Pfft, probably.. I mean, I didn't do this. So, how should I know? " Glancing at the snow, I spot my staff. The glow on it is nothing like I've ever seen. I pick it up gently, careful not to snap it in half.

" Does it always do that? " Cliff's voice comes up from behind me, and I inhale sharply.

" No, I don't know why it's doing this now. " I confess, looking at the breaking of dawn. Cliff shrugs, and motions for me to follow him.

After a few hours of trudging through snow and dense forest, we come across an opening. I stare in awe as a bunch of round boulders lay perfectly in a pattern.

" I'm home, family! " Cliff shouts, his voice echoing through the forest. I raise an eyebrow, uncertain if he's serious or not. But to my amazement, the boulders take shape into humans. Their skin is like Cliff's, and their hair color is the same. I glance at the bunch of.. trolls, and push my way to Cliff.

" Cliff! What's going on? Who are they? " I cry out, desperate to find him. I never liked being alone in a group of people, they make me anxious. I tighten my grip on my staff as a gust of air blows the trolls down and everyone looks at me. Their forest green eyes glaring in my direction. Cliff, furiously storms up to me and grabs the front of my hoodie. My eyes widen in shock as he averts his eyes onto mine.

" Listen up, Elsa. This is my family here, you treat them like you treat the Guardians. Don't make me warn you, again. " I nod shakily as he loosens his grip on the frosting fabric, letting me tumble to the soft soil below. Dusting myself off, I notice that all of the trolls have sat in a criss-cross-applesauce fashion. I smirk as Cliff stands on a pile of stone, gathering everyone's attention. I walk over, unsure whether to stay standing or not.

" Attention, everyone! " Cliff announces, his voice ringing in my ears. " I have brought this stranger into our lands for an important reason- the Winter has come back early this year, and she's going to fix it. " Glancing into the rows of matching pairs of green eyes, do I realize that Cliff is looking right at me. He motions me onto the boulders as I gulp nervously.

" H- Hello, my name is Elsa- " I stop and wince as an elder stands up and opens his mouth to say something.

" You're the one who brought this accursed Winter upon us! " He cries out, encouraging others to chant with him. I step backwards, dumbfounded by his words. Soon, others are joining with him and I aim my staff at them, fearing if they'll try to hurt me. From the way the anger showed in their eyes, I would think so.

I flinch, averting my eyes at Cliff in confusion.

" I'm sorry, Cliff. " I exclaim as I close my eyes and let the wind take me out of the forest. Away from the trolls. Away from my duties. Away from.. everything.

* * *

As I'm flying, I notice a figure moving near the North Mountain. But before I can get any closer, the air beneath me gives way and I come crashing down into a pile of undergrowth. Groaning, I sit up and notice something's watching me. I spin around, aiming my staff at a cluster of bushes. I step closer into the snow, and poke the bush cautiously. Before I know it, something white and furry is leaping away. I gasp as I follow the direction it went in, letting the wind help me gain speed.

Whatever it was, was moving extremely fast and gracefully. I leap through a lining of trees as I come racing onto a frozen pond. The thing I was chasing was an albino deer, and it's collapsed on the ice. I sneak towards it carefully, not making any sound as I step onto the ice. The deer's ears prick up, and its head turns around quickly. I instantly throw my staff on the ground and place my hands up, showing no intention of harming it.

" Hello, my name is Elsa. But, my friends call me Elsie. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. " I assure it, and I watch as its head rests on the ice.

" You must be tired, let me help you. " I stand up and try to find some leaves and twigs for it to chew on. When I come back, I notice that its whimpering and I let it feed from my hand. After its done, I can tell that the deer is a female.

" Hmm, you're a doe. So, how about I call you Doe? " At the mention of the word ' Doe ' she perks her head up, and she looks towards me. Her deep eyes twinkle as she struggles to stand. I place my hands just under her, in case she falls again. When she's fully standing do I stand up with her and gradually move my hand towards her face. She looks at my hand, and staggers back. I fall back as she comes crashing into me. Her head rubs against me as she nuzzles into my jacket. I giggle excitedly as she lets me stand up. I shake off her shedding fur as I pet her head gratefully.

" Come on, let's head to the North Mountain. I think I saw something up there moving. " Doe comes tracking my movements as she follows. " Looks like I found myself a new friend... " I glance at the sun in the sky now, but know that the Man in Moon is there to hear me. " Thank you.. "


	4. Chapter 3:

***~ Chapter 3 ~***

**Elsa**

As Doe and I make our way up the mountain, I can see pieces of snow fall from the ledges above. Grunting, I pick up the baby deer and hold onto her and my staff tightly.

" Don't worry, Doe. I got you. " I whisper into her pricked up ears. In a moment, we're flying in the air and land on soft powdered snow. I loosen my grip when we touch the ground, and let Doe get used to the deep snow. Glancing around, I see footprints in the snow just ahead of us. But, as Doe and I head in the path of the implants in the snow, I start to worry. _What if it's Pitch trying to trap me? _

Shaking my head I mumble, " Don't be serious Elsa. This is something much more important than your imagination. " Holding my staff close, I walk towards a figure in the snow just in front of us. I tense as the figure stands up straighter, and something made of fabric comes running into me. I scrutinize it, and I notice it's a maroon color fabric, made from silk. Throwing the cape aside, I creep up on the figure. I motion for Doe to hide in the cluster of trees near by, and she obeys quickly. Taking a deep breath, I ready my staff in a fighting position. But, only to have my staff knocked out of my hands as the figure turns around sharply. His eyes staring intently into mine.

As I back away from him, knowing he won't see me, I grasp my staff and turn around quickly. I half expected someone to be behind me, and that's why the man turned around. But, there's nothing.. I look at the man once more and take in his features. His hair is like sand, and his eyes.. almost identical to mine. He looks at me with a bewildered expression and his clothes.. it's a teal and black suit, with deep blue silk gloves.

I tilt my head as he opens his mouth to speak, " W- Who are you? " My eyes widen in shear terror as he looks directly into my eyes. Retracing my steps, I spin around and run in the opposite direction, but something thwarts me from going any further. I turn back, and notice that the man is holding tightly onto my wrist.

" Who are you? " He repeats again, his eyes giving nothing away.

" E- Elsa.. Elsa Winter. " I reply shakily, not knowing how this man could see me. _He can **see **me!_

" I'm Jackson Overland Frost, Prince of Arendelle. "

" Nice to meet you, Jack. " I state, letting Doe know it's safe to come out now. But as on the she is running, I let out a sharp inhale as a burst of ice hits the boulder next to Jack's face. He lets out a yell as I collapse on the floor in horror.

" N- No, I- I'm so sorry! " I cry out, barely edge of letting the tears escape. Jack walks up to me, and stares at me in confusion.

" T- That was you?! " He asks, his voice ringing through the mountain. I nod solemnly as he grasps my hand and helps me stand up. Shrinking back from him, I avoid meeting his gaze.

" E- Elsa.. I can do that, too. " He replies, his voice gentle. I stare at him in shock as he strips off his gloves and throws them in the snow.

" Jack.. what are you do- " I get cut off from a blue glow coming from somewhere in Jack's direction. I let out a soft gasp of amazement as I stare at his palm. There's ice forming above his hand and it's glowing in several shades of this blue-white color. After some time, the glowing dies down and Jack stares at me.

" Jack, that was amazing! " I gasp, a smile forming on my face. " I'm not alone anymore.. "

" Elsa, I- I can't go back to my kingdom.. I'll hurt someone. I just know it! " He grasps his hand into a fist as I look at him sympathetically.

I widen my eyes in recognition, " So, you set off this Winter, didn't you? "

Before he can respond, I can feel a dark presence that makes my skin crawl. Pitch has found me...

" J- Jack, you have to leave. Now! " I cry out, shoving into his muscular body. He grasps my hoodie and pries me away so he can understand.

" Elsa, what's going o- " A black sand arrow shoots past his face, and he stares up towards the setting sun. I follow his gaze, and see a figure standing on a dark cloud creep ever so closer to us.

With one last shove, I push Doe and Jack behind stones as I warn, " Stay here, please! Whatever you do, don't follow me! " With Jack's shaky nod of approval, I go back and grab my staff that I dropped moments before.

" You can't run, Elsa! I will find you, and I will kill you. " Pitch's deep voices echoes, as if he's trying to intimidate me. I take a deep breath as I shoot up into the air, straight for the cloud. Pitch sees me instantly and fires several arrows towards me, but I use my ice magic to block them and bounce them back. As I make my way to the tip of the cloud, I feel my staff get stripped away, and I'm left with nothing.

All of a sudden, the wind drops me and I plummet into the snow below. When I come in contact with the snow, I know that Pitch has got my staff. Glancing back, Pitch has landed and is towering above me. I sit there weak and defenseless as Pitch grabs onto the front of my hoodie, just like Cliff did earlier. But this time, it's much worse. While in the air, my jacket suffocates me. As I'm gasping for breath, Pitch moves onto my neck and squeezes it tightly.

" Sweet nightmares, El- " His words get cut off as ice comes flashing from behind me. Pitch loosens his grip as I punch him in the face. With one last look at Pitch, I grab my staff and look behind me. Jack is there, with his face terrified, yet his eyes confident. I form a faint smile as Pitch manifests a sand sword and shield. Fearing of what is to come, I rush towards Jack and push him down next to Doe.

" So, Elsie. You have a little boy toy, now huh? " Pitch mocks, his yellow eyes glowing fierce. Gripping my staff, I aim it at Pitch and fire frost into his eyes. He blocks it, and charges straight for Jack who stood up once again. As I watch in horror, I jump in front of Jack as Pitch swings his sword. It comes in contact with my wrist as I cry out in pain. Jack steps back in horror as he glares at Pitch. I examine my arm as red crimson blood rushes out from the wound.

" Serves you right, Elsa. " Is all I hear Pitch say as black smoke encircles him and he vanishes.


	5. Chapter 4:

*~ Chapter 4 ~*

**Elsa**

I let my vision blur, but quickly patch the wound as Jack comes rushing over. The blood keeps rushing out as I put a bandage of soft snow around to help contain the bleeding.

" D- Don't. I'm f-fine. " I manage to croak, my voice strained.

" Elsa, you can't be serious. Who was that guy anyways? " Jack rushes up next to me, kneeling. His eyes show deep concern. I shake my head, knowing he won't understand. Doe quickly darts to me and places her head under my arm for support. I smile gratefully at her as she shoulders Jack to place his hands on my other shoulder.

" Pitch. He's.. not my friend, as you can tell. " I smirk a little, but wince in pain as Jack gingerly places his hands near my cut..

" Obviously. "

As we trudge across the consuming snow, I realize that Jack has no where to go. " Jack, what are you gonna do? You'll freeze out here.. " I mumble, letting my head fall sluggishly. I feel Jack squeeze on my arm a little as he keeps heading away from Arendelle. Away from his only chance of survival. With more force, I shove my bare foot in the snow and watch as Jack lunges forwards and tumbles face first into the snow.

" Elsa, what the heck?! " He shakes off some extra snow, his sand hair falling in his face. I give him a cold stare as his expression hardens.

" Jack, if you head this way, " I motion towards the mountain with my good arm, " you will surely freeze to death. " He sighs as he shakes his head and reaches his hand out.

" Just trust me, okay? "

I raise my eyebrows at him, as he sighs and grasps my good wrist and leads the way. I never realized how cold his touch was. It was.. as cold as ice, like me. As we plow through the snow, Jack stops at a separation of two cliffs.

" Oh great, just perfect. How are you supposed to get across? "

He eyeballs me and looks away, taking a deep breath. I grunt impatiently as I fall into the snow with a plop. I can't help but feel the pull of sleep as I lay down.

* * *

By the time I wake up again, it's dawn and I'm laying in a bed. _What, a bed? When did this get here? _I rub my eyes and notice Doe sleeping right next to me, on the floor. Glancing around, I see glass- no make that ice.. everything. The walls are ice, the floor is ice, even the bed was made of ice.

" Jack?! " I rush from the bed and dash down the ice stairs, with my staff in hand. " Jack? " I call again, my voice ringing in the empty room. Footsteps. They're coming towards me and I spin around, expecting to see Jack. Instead, I see...

" Bunny?! The heck are you doing here? " My soft blue eyes open in shock as he grips my arm, making my arm explode with pain. " Sheesh, watch it. "

" What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be with Cliff, not whoever that guy was that I knocked out. "

" You knocked him out?! "

" So? "

I shove Bunny aside as I run up the stairs, my feet pounding on the stable floor. " You idiot! " I scream as I find Jack's limp body flung against the ground. Bunny follows, eyeing me carefully.

" He can see you? "

" Apparently. Now shut up and help me lift him onto, " I stop, and gesture towards the bed a few feet away, " that bed. "

He nods as he grasps Jack's ankles as I hold onto the back of his neck with my good arm. " So, who is he anyways? " Bunny asks when we get Jack on the bed.

" He's..just some guy I found on the mountain. But, he's like me! He has ice powers a- " Bunny cuts me off with a dramatic eye roll. I bunch my fists together as I throw my staff onto the ground, sending ice shards in the walls.

" If you don't believe me, then get out. "

" No. "

" Then don't eye roll at me, jerk. "

" North sent me to bring you back. He knows that Pitch is here to get revenge on you. " His emerald eyes grow worried, " Pitch knows how to defeat you. " He motions towards my patched arm as I pull down my sleeve, covering the bandage.

" No, he won't defeat me. I- I won't let him. "

" Do you think you really have a choice? "

I hang my head in shame as my hair falls into my face. Bunny scurries out of the room and shouts from below, " Come back tomorrow night. Tooth will flip out if you don't. Then, she'll come rushing to find you. "

I sigh in defeat as I trudge to Jack. His hair is flopping away from his face, showing all of his features. I never noticed how long his eyelashes were, as if I ever wanted to just stare at his face. Shaking my head, I go downstairs and have fun with Doe as I wait. And wait. And wait.

* * *

I change clothes. Not because I want to, but because my hoodie is stained with my blood. It creeps me out, so I'll wash it later. Instead, I changed into a light blue cotton dress with a folded collar near my neck. I don't like showing my neck much, my collar bone pops out too much in my opinion. I fill an ice bowl with water from a near by stream and fetch a damp towel made of snow from the bathroom. I gently peel the bandage off, only to gag in horror at the deep depression in my flesh. It's so bad I have to place my hand over my mouth. My silver hair falls into my face, but I don't push it behind my ear. Someone does it for me. When I glance behind me, I notice there's a man in a shimmering blue suit. I look up, staring into Jack's familiar face.

" Glad to see you didn't get a concussion. "

" A rabbit attacked me. "

" Yea, that's my.. friend? " His eyebrows raise and he sits down next to me.

" Oh yes, and why does he feel the need to knock me unconscious? "

" Because he's Bunny. " I pause, staring back at the now blood soaked cloth. " Don't worry, I don't like him much either. "

" I'm sorry. " Jack's voice is almost a whisper.

I stare back at him, " For what? "

" I got you hurt. " He motions at my cut, " If it weren't for me, you wouldn't of had this burden. "

" Jack, I'm already a burden. Anyways, I'd be dead if it weren't for you. " I clutch his hand, " You saved me. So, don't go all moping around saying it's your fault. Okay? "

He nods, a small smile forming on his face as I inhale sharply from the feel of water seeping into my skin.

" You changed clothes. "

" Mhmm. I have to clean my other ones. " I reply, still cleaning my wound.

" It looks lovely on you. " This time, I look up to see Jack staring at my feet.

" Like what you see, pretty boy? I don't even scrub them. " I shove my foot closer to his face as he pushes them away laughing.

" Oh they're outstanding. "

" Of course they are. " We both laugh, our voices breaking the silence that hung around us.


	6. Chapter 5:

***~ Chapter 5 ~***

**Elsa **

" I have to leave. " I say, my breath catching on the last word.

" What?! " Jack's voice is filled with despair at the mention of him being alone. I shake my head and sit down on the floor. He immediatley does the same.

" I have to leave the castle. " I repeat, staring seriously into his eyes.

" Why? "

" I'm forced to. Nor- " I stop, unsure if he'll believe me. " Someone needs me. "

" How long will you be gone? "

" Forever. "

" I won't let you. " He shakes his head, his sandy hair tussling away from his face.

" You don't really have a choice. "

Jack inhales sharply and his mouth forms a straight line, " But do you? "

* * *

The scene keeps playing in my head over and over agian. _Do I have a choice? Could I leave the Guardians and stay with Jack? Or.. should I-_

I place my palms in my hands as I look at my left wrist. It's healed. I've been gone from Jack for about a week now. Yet, I still miss him and the fun we had together for that day and a half.

" Oh Elsie, we're having pie dow- " Tooth cuts short as she stops in midair, staring at me.

" Go on. " I mumble, hugging my knees to my chest as I look out the window.

" Gosh Elsa. You're so depressing. " She flies towards me and sits on the window seat I'm sitting on. " We're having pie downstairs. "

" I don't like pie, you know that. "

" Oh. "

I fling my hand at her, " Go on. I'll just make everybody depressed with all of my negative emotions. " She takes notice of this, and stares at the falling snow that comes from nowhere.

Tooth looks at me and sticks her tongue out. " No. "

" I saw you shiver when you came in. " I look at her, my eyes blazing into hers with an intimidating stare.

" You look paler than before. Is everything okay? "

" Do I look okay to you? I had to leave Jack alone, as well as Doe. "

" Hm, I see how unhappy uou are. But stop throwing yourself a pity party. It's not cool Elsa. "

" That was the lamest pun I have ever heard in my life. "

She smiles a little, but then becomes serious as I roll onto the wooden floor and sit there motionless.

" You're acting like someone died. "

" I did. "

My comment made her flinch as she shakes her head. " Fine. Be that way, I'll be stuffing my face with pie if you need me. "

I grunt at her as I hear the gentle click of the door shutting.

" I'm going to see Jack. "

* * *

I fly through a bustle of thick trees as I make way for the North Mountain. When I near the entrance, a mound of snow comes rushing from underneath me and throws me off my feet. I let out an earsplitting shriek as I blast ice at the monster from my palm and dodge it's sharp, deadly claws. I trip over a log as the vicious ball of snow creeps closer to me. It grabs me by my foot as I kick it, trying to get it to let go.

" No, stop! " A voice calls out. I hear the person shoving their way through the snow as I see familiar traits. The monster's beady eyes calm down as Jack rushes forwards, and it stays still. I'm dangling in the air as Jack looks at me in shock.

" E- Elsa?! " His clear eyes are wide, and his mouth is slightly open.

" Oh hey Jack, I was just hanging around. "

" Aha. " His eyes twinkle as I suddenly tumble to the ground. I would of fallen into the snow, but strong firm hands caught me by the waist. I twist my body to see Jack looking down at me. He loosens his grip as I stick my tongue out at the beast. I roars at me as I shrug and look back at Jack.

" Jack, why do you need a guard.. " I look at the snow pile that was once a deadly animal coming to attack me, " snow thing? "

Jack sighs as he leads me into the palace. I tug on his grip a little as he leads me into the main room of the castle. It has this amazing crystal chandilier and magnificent windows made from ice. I finally get my wrist free from Jack as I stand firmly on the ground, my toes digging into the ground.

" Jack, tell me what happened. " I glance at the top of the stairs, hoping to see Doe poke her head out. But, she doesn't. I can feel my stress eating me away. Jack turns around sharply, and rubs his temples.

" My sister came to find me. Her name is Anna, " Jack states and then continues when I urge him on, " S- She came to the castle with some man named Kristoff and a snowman I made named Olaf. "

" But, did they try to force you away? " I interrupt, tilting my head slightly.

" No. They were actually very understanding.. until I.. I lost control of my powers and I made Ol' Marshmellow over there, " He motions towards the lump of evil outside, " to throw them out. "

" Interesting. "

He huffs and smiles, " So what have you been up to lately? "

I break my eyes away from his as I exhale, " Can I tell you something- something I would never lie to you about? " He nods, unsure what point I'm trying to get across.

I take a deep breath, " I'm immortal, a guardian. I protect the children of the world, in exchange for my power to control ice and wind. But I'm not the only one, there's as you call them: Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. It's just us five. " I stop, only to see Jack's eyebrows raised as if he's surprised.

_Well, I would be shocked if someone told me out of the blue they were immortal._

After some time, does Jack talk to me.

" You're immortal, you say? So, that means you can't die. " He states, rubbing his chin as his eyes go fuzzy. He's deep in his thoughts.

" Well, technically. But you know that Pitch guy? Yeah, he can kill me and anyone else for that matter. " I pause, hoping that Jack won't refuse to listen. " That's why I have to leave you Jack. I can't put you in harms way for being my friend. Please, try to understand. I- I don't want you getting hurt. "

Jack's eyes cleared and popped up instantly.

" Wha.. that's what this is about?! That sicko that cut your wrist? " His eyes are pleading, and he knows I know it.

" J- Jack, you're not making this easy for me. Just.. take care of Doe for me, okay? " I back away, towards the stairs as I hold my hands out in front of me. _I can't believe I left my staff at the shop.. Idiot._

" But I- "

I can't take it anymore. I can't say goodbye this way. I spin around and race up the stairs as Jack screams my name several times. I shake my head as I run through the rooms and get to the one with a patio on it. I burst open the doors as footsteps follow from behind me.

A cold hand clams down on my wrist and it forced me to turn around. I never thought Jack could be so forceful. But he wasn't even Jack.

" Pitch. "

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting/updating in a while. I've been busy with school and all that jazz. .w. But hopefully I'll be able to add to this more often! **

**- _IVIaddiee_**


	7. Chapter 6:

***~ Chapter 6 ~***

" Hello Elsie. " His voice deep and uncaring. I force my wrist away from him as I clench my jaw.

" What are you doing here? " I say, my eyes darting at the door in case Jack comes rushing up here.

" If you're wondering about the boy, he's.. resting. "

I glare at Pitch as I shove him against the wall. I hear a crack.

" Pitch if you even touched him I will rip out your eyes and shove them in your throat. " He grins. I push my elbow into his neck as he lifts his chin, trying to get more air.

His menacing golden eyes glance at mine and he snikers, " You would do that? "

" Personally. "

His laugh rings in the room as he pushes me away and whispers in my ear, " You can't do that. "

I step back, and scrunch my eyebrows together. " Yeah? What makes you so sure I won't? "

" You don't have your staff. "

I clamp my mouth shut, and Pitch stands in front of me. I didn't realize how much taller he was than me. He gazes out the window and breathes in deeply, taking in the fresh scent of pine trees. " That's what I thought. "

I slowly say the words, " What do you want from me? "

Pitch looks at me, " If I told you then it would ruin my plan, now wouldn't it? " He smiles again, his white teeth shining in the setting sun.

" You don't look good when you smile. "

" As if I care. By the time my plan is done, you'll wish you could see me smile this much. " He snaps back coldly, his eyes staring at the ice walls.

" Excuse me?! "

He looks at me, his face emotionless as he mumurs, " I know who you really are. "

Before I can say anything, black shimmering sand consumes Pitch's body and he's gone. No trace of him here whatsoever. Then, I remember Jack.

" Jack! " I scream, running back the way I came. My feet echo loudly as I see him sitting on the floor, hunched over. " Jack.. " I whisper, coming up besides him. His eyes are open, but glazed over. I take notice of a white, furry lump next to him and realize it's Doe.

" Doe, not you too! " I sob, but to my surprise, her head lifts up and she rushing next to me. She rests her head on my lap as I hug her fiercly.

" We have to help wake Jack up.. but how? " I gaze at his hands, which are pale. But a vision appears in my head- when Jack first showed me his power, he had ice forming on his palm. And earlier, when I flashed Marshmellow with my ice..

Taking a deep breath, I place my hand gently on Jack's chest and I grin when I see a blue glow shine from my hand. I can hear Jack's faint breathing grow stronger and his eyes become more focused.

" E- Elsa..? "

" Yeah, it's me. I- I'm so sorry about.. everything. I told you I was a burden. You've gotten hurt two times already.. "

Jack stares at me in a way I don't quite understand, " Elsa, you're no burden. And besides, I don't mind being knocked out, unless someone is trying to hurt you. "

" Oh, I think I might of broken your wall. " I state sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck and biting my lip.

" Come again? "

" I- I kind of shoved Pitch into the wall and he broke it with that rigid old spine of his. "

" So now you're blaming his spine? " His voice has a faint hint of amusment in it as I sigh.

" Pft.. yes. " I sit on the floor with him as I stare at the ground. Someone's coming up the mountain, and it's more then one person.

I inhale sharply as I see a man, with deep reddish brown hair in a silk coat and a cluster of men around him.

" What's wrong? "

Jack's voice penetrates my train of thought as I murmur to him, " Be quiet. " I get up immediately as I stare outside. A man is pointing at me as I shove Jack away from the window, hiding him from view.

" Hans.. " Jack mutters, and I spin around at him.

" You know him? "

" Don't let him see me- he'll have me killed! " His eyes widen in horror, and I take a deep breath. " Okay. "

" Okay? "

" Stay here. " I command, as I place my hand on the door handle. My hands are shaking as I push my way outside, where the men are being attacked by Marshmellow. I raise my palm, telling Marshmellow to sit down as I walk gingerly in the snow.

" Who are you? " I ask, my voice ringing from the empty mountain. One of the men raise his bow at me as I feel a cold chill run along my spine. " I said, who are you? " I repeat, staring at Hans sharply.

" We mean you no harm, ma'am. " He says calmly, placing his glove-covered hands up.

" Then leave, " I motion back towards the kingdom, " and give me peace and quiet. "

" We will, but first- " Hans gets interupted by a tense hand clamping down on his arm. It's a little man, with a fake hair piece on the top of his scalp. I can tell just by looking at him. His hair is graying, and he's wearing some sort of high heel shoe.

" What if she's a witch too? "

I walk to him, and stand up straight, glaring at the man. " What kind of woman do you take me for? "

He glances at my legs, and replies firmly, " Not a normal one. I mean- look, she's wearing trousers. Not a dress! "

" I can choose what I wear, not you. And besides, I need to wear these so I don't get caught in this snow. " I raise my hands to the sky and glance at it.

" What about your shoes? " Hans asks, his green eyes hiding something awful.

" I left them in my home when I saw you coming. "

_God, how do I explain how I built it..?!_

" And how did you build that lovely work of art, may I presume? " The little man asks, pointing his finger at me. I inhale sharply as I think of some lie.

" I'm a master ice sculpture. I carve ice for a living, and I sell it out of the country. I don't dilly dally. I'm always traveling and when I run out of supplies, I come back here to fix up some more ice. "

" I don't believe that. " A guy says, he's a lot taller than me and is towering above me. I tilt my chin up as I look behind me for only a moment. I see Jack, on the patio looking down at me in horror.

" Look- there's the king! The girl's lying. "

" Someone- grab her! " Hans commands, and he draws out his sword. The man towering above me grabs both my arms as I fight back with all my might. I kick him in the face as Jack yells from above, " Stop! Don't harm her, please. She's not the one you want! "

Another man grabs my arm as I fall to the ground, on my knees. Marshmellow, seeing what happened, is raging and grabbing men to and fro. One man got knocked with his sharp claws and layed on the floor bleeding to death, turning the pure white snow a deep red.  
" Stop! " Hans shouts above all the ruckus. His gaze sets on me as he points his sword at me. He looks at Jack, now standing in the doorway with two men next to him. I swear I saw a yellow flash in Hans' eyes as he comes closer to me.

He touches my cheek gingerly as I pull away, " Who is this lovely creature? "

" Ew. Shut up. " I mumble, but regreting it as Hans' hand comes in contact with my face. I let out a groan as Jack takes a lurch towards me, but the men stop him from going any further. Hans takes off his glove as he places his bare hand on my forehead.

" She's freezing cold. "

" What should we do with her? " The man dwarf asks, his bulging eyes staring at me.

" Duke, I think we should take her to the kingdom and have her executed. "

" Executed?! " I exhale, staring at the ground, then at Hans.

" You can't do that, Hans. I'm still the King! " Jack shouts, his expression fierce.

" Oh but you see, you won't be once I'm done with you. "

There it is again. That golden glow coming from his eyes. I struggle to break the bond from the men, but I'm too weak.

" Hold her down so she can't escape. " The duke commands, his face like a lemon. I close my eyes, knowing this is going to be the end of it. I open my eyes, and everyone gasps around me. The men let go of my arms as the duke whispers in terror, " Her eyes are glowing blue! "

" Let Jack go or I will freeze you all. Right here. Right now. "

Hans' stares at me in shock as he backs away against the mountainside, but I walk towards the men guarding Jack. I can feel pain in my eyes as I grasp Jack's wrist and yank him after me. We're running as fast as we can, and Doe is scurrying after us.

" E- Elsa, how are you doing that? " Jack asks, his voice full of wonder.

I let out an earsplitting shriek as I collapse on the floor and Jack sits next to me, trying to get me to calm down. I pant as I reply, " It's something I can only do for a short amount of time. I-If I go over the time limit, I'll go temparaily b-blind and it gives me unberable pain in my e-eyes. " I gasp in horror as I open my eyes slowly, and everything's black.

" Your eyes... they're white and hazy.. "

" I- It was worth it, Jack. I got you out of there so everything's okay. " I place my hands on my eyes as Jack grabs one of my hands in his.

" Elsa, you sacrafice so much for me. I- I even got you hurt and blind. This is all my fault. I started this winter.. " I squeeze his hand as I tilt my head.

" N- No. I chose to make those decisions. I could've flown away.. or not come back at all. But I chose to come back because I missed you. "

" I missed you, too. "

" Now, tell me about Hans and how this winter started... "


End file.
